My Best Friend's Wedding
by Missfortune
Summary: Trunks has fallen in love and leaves Goten in charge of the wedding. Shonen-Ai!


My Best Friend's Wedding   
By: Missfortune   
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.   
Warnings: Angst and Sap   
Notes: Sorry bout the title, I couldn't think of a better one.   
  
~*~  
  
"So what do you think of this one, sir?"   
  
Goten took the offered plate of cake and nibbled at it thoughtfully. "This is good," he said pointing at it with his fork. "Which one is this?"   
  
"That's the traditional wedding cake sir."   
  
"It's delicious." Goten said taking another bite. If anyone had told him a month ago he'd be in a cake shop picking out a wedding cake, he'd have laughed in their face. But here he was now, in a cake shop, picking out the perfect wedding cake. The ironic thing was, it wasn't even his wedding. It was Trunks'. Apparently Trunks had met the perfect woman while on a business trip. It seemed that Richard Gere had grown breasts and put on a power suite and was now orchestrating hostile takeovers in Japan. Or at least that's what she sounded like to a person who had years of training in interpreting exactly what Trunks was saying behind the smokescreen. He spoke like she was a goddess in a power suit, which from one businessperson to another she probably was. But Goten seriously doubted that she was any good for his friend. She sounded like she already had a marriage, and it was to her work. It didn't look too good for Trunks.   
  
If only he'd picked me instead of her.   
  
"Did you say something sir?"   
  
Goten looked up at the baker. "Um, sorry, no."   
  
"Have you decided which cake you'll be having?"   
  
"I love this traditional cake, I think this would be perfect."   
  
"Excellent choice sir, now would you like to look at the catalogue of designs?"   
  
"That would be great." Goten said putting on a false smile as he handed his empty plate over and took the book.   
  
~*~  
  
"May I help you?" the hostess asked.   
  
"Yes, I'm here to meet Trunks Briefs for lunch." Goten replied.   
  
"Ah yes, Mr. Briefs is waiting for you. Here, walk this way please." The hostess led him to a table by a large window overlooking the city. Trunks was on his cell phone as Goten sat down at the table. He nodded at Goten, but didn't put the phone away. Goten ordered a drink and waited.   
  
And waited.   
  
And waited.   
  
And waited some more. Trunks would sit and make yakking motions with his hands, but made no attempt to get off of the phone. Looking at his watch Goten sighed. He had an appointment with the tailor in a half hour. He was supposed to be getting fitted for his outfit in the wedding, best man. He finally ordered soup and a salad simply because they were quick and he could eat them and still make his appointment. As the food arrived Trunks finally put his little phone away.   
  
"So, how is planning going?" Trunks asked as he sipped a glass of wine.   
  
Goten pulled a list out of his pocket. "You have to be fitted for your tux on Tuesday. I picked the cake and design since you didn't specify. Your bride needs to send me her measurements so I can take them to the dressmaker. What design of gown does she want? What type of flower? And you need to make up a guest list." Goten rattled off.   
  
"Is that all?" Trunks asked with a bemused look. Goten opened his mouth to speak but Trunks stopped him. "Forget I asked. I'll get you the measurements and I'll be at the fitting. For the rest of that stuff, just use your best man's judgment."   
  
"That was a terrible joke." Goten muttered. "You know, most girls have been planning their weddings since their first Barbie doll but here your fiancé isn't even participating. It's like she could care less."   
  
"She's very busy. We trust your judgment." Trunks said just as his phone rang again. "Hold on, I gotta get this." And once again Trunks was on the phone.   
  
Goten sighed and looked at his watch. "Look Trunks, I have to be at the tailor's in 5 minutes. Talk to you later?" Trunks nodded distractedly. Frowning, Goten left the restaurant.   
  
~*~  
  
"Here are her measurements. She doesn't have a preference of dress so long as it's designer and one of a kind."   
  
Goten frowned at the hastily scribbled note that Trunks' secretary handed him. He blinked as he looked at the measurements. "Are these right?" He asked.   
  
"That's what I was given," she replied. "Is something wrong with them?"   
  
"No...Not really, it's just that these are almost my exact measurements! She's just a few inches broader in the chest and waist. Isn't that strange."   
  
"That is, you'd think she'd at least take time out of her schedule to buy some breasts," the secretary quipped.   
  
Goten choked on a burst of laughter, surprised at the woman's comment. She chuckled as she continued to file her papers.   
  
"You wouldn't happen to know a good bridal designer would you?" Goten asked.   
  
"Men," she grinned. "You forgot that part did you? Well don't worry, I put down a place on the back for you, they've been very popular for bridal gowns lately."   
  
"Thanks, you're a lifesaver!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"I know. Now get going, you have to see about that dress and I have a zillion things to do."   
  
"See ya later," Goten waved as he left her to her work.   
  
~*~  
  
Goten looked over his list as he walked into the dressmaker's studio. He'd planned the dinner and the guest list, he had a venue for the wedding and reception, the caterers were scheduled, a band had been found, decorations were being taken care of, there was a priest to perform the ceremony, a string quartet to play during the wedding. So much had been planned in such a small amount of time. He kept panicking about small things, wondering if he forgotten this or that. It was all very nerve wracking.   
  
"May I help you?"   
  
"Oh! Sorry, yes. I'm here to pick up the dress for the Briefs' wedding."   
  
"You're Mister Briefs?"   
  
"Oh no, I'm the best man."   
  
"No matter, the designer needs to see whoever comes for the dress, if you'll follow me please." Goten blinked and followed the receptionist into a small backroom.   
  
A short woman with bright red hair twisted up in various pencils sat at a drawing board. As they approached she looked up at them.   
  
"And who is this?"   
  
"He's here to pick up the Breifs' wedding dress."   
  
"Ah!" the redhead looked over Goten. "You're perfect! Come here dear, I'll show you the dress."   
  
Goten blinked as he found himself dragged along behind the enthusiastic designer. They entered a small room where a gown was spread across a table. It was a very beautiful gown. Traditional white satin in formed a strapless white bodice with silver-white embroidery. A long skirt flowed out from the dress with small embroidered patterns in delicate silver thread like a network of fine spider silk. Next to the dress was a veil made of a fine curtain of silvery white silk from what Goten could tell and the crown was once again embroidered with fine silvery-white threads. Just looking at it made Goten wish that he could wear something that elegant and beautiful, maybe Trunks would notice him then.   
  
"Put it on," the designer said, pushing him forward.   
  
"What?" Goten spun around and stared at the woman. "I can't put it on! I'm a guy! It's not even my dress, it's for my best friend's wedding!"   
  
The woman chuckled. "I know. But I never let a dress leave my shop without having someone try it on, even it its not the bride. You have to have a living breathing person in there to really get a feel of it. Besides, you're the perfect size. If I didn't know better, I'd think that I made the dress for you," she said looking at Goten's figure clinically. Goten flushed a deep red. "Well? What are you waiting for? Put it on. The quicker you put it on, the quicker you can get it off."   
  
"But..."   
  
"Come on, we don't have forever."   
  
Goten blanched and turned back to the dress. He had to get this dress home. He didn't want to have Trunks' fiancé yelling at him, it wouldn't make a good impression. With a sigh he approached the beautiful dress. He ran his fingers over the soft satin. It wasn't right, it wasn't his dress, but in a way, he wanted to put it on. He wanted to look at his reflection and imagine that it was him marrying Trunks and not that woman. Making up his mind, Goten slowly began to slide out of his clothes, laying them on a nearby chair, almost forgetting about the presence of the designer till she whistled under her breath. He blushed and tried to ignore her, instead he looked at the dress.   
  
"Here, let me help you with that. I doubt you'll be able to get into it on your own." Goten stood as the woman manipulated him into the white gown. She took out a big brush from some random drawer and brushed his hair back and fastened the veil into his hair with silver pins. Smiling at her handiwork she turned him towards the three-way mirror. "Well? What do you think?"   
  
Goten had to catch his breath as he caught first sight of his reflection. He was beautiful. The dress hugged his chest and waist, shining with their delicate embroidery and tiny sparks of crystals he hadn't noticed before. The skirt flowed out around his waist and over his legs to swirl around his bare feet. The shimmering veil seemed to frame his face like a halo when the crown of it caught the light just right. The whole effect of the gown seemed almost divine. He felt like he was an angel, floating on a cloud, all because of some simple gown.   
  
A soft knock brought him out of his fancy. The designer went to the door and there was a soft voiced conversation. "I have to go take a phone call. Would you please keep the dress on till I get back? I see a small alteration I want to make and it's easier if you just keep it on."   
  
"A-alright," Goten replied, without turning away from the mirror.   
  
"Great, thanks." The door shut quietly and then he was alone.   
  
He sighed. If only. He sighed again, feeling a great sadness settle in his chest. He smoothed the silky fabric against his stomach, shivering at the pleasant feeling. He was quite surprised by his reaction to the dress. He's never before had the desire to wear one, but this was different from what he had expected. It flowed around him and he could almost imagine that it wore him, just as much as he wore it. But it wasn't meant for him.   
  
It was meant for someone else, no matter how much it broke his heart. Trunks had made his choice and Goten had no choice but to go with whatever made his friend happy, no matter how unhappy he was. Goten frowned, he couldn't bear to look at the sadness in that reflection. Gently he reached up and pulled the veil down over his face. It provided just enough cover so that you couldn't see his melancholy expression. He closed his eyes, not even able to look at the vision in silver and white. He could almost see Trunks standing right behind him, looking over with adoration, feelings that simply weren't meant for him.   
  
Goten jumped as a pair of arms slid around his waist. His eyes flew open and he stared in shock.   
  
"Sorry," a silky voice whispered in his ear. "Didn't mean to scare you."   
  
Trunks WAS standing behind him! And he had his arms wrapped around Goten's waist. Trunks' head was resting gently on his shoulder as his fingers gently stroked the silk that covered his stomach, holding his own hands in place. Goten held his breath. Any minute now, Trunks would realize that Goten wasn't who he thought he was. At that point he'd either have died of embarrassment or happiness whichever came first.   
  
"This dress looks great on you," Trunks said, running his fingers over the skirt and down Goten's hip. "Goten did a really great job didn't he?" Goten nodded silently, swallowing and trembling at the thought of what Trunks would do to him when he was discovered. "Goten's been working really hard on this wedding," Trunks continued. "He's handling it so well, much better than I could ever. I don't know what I'd do without him, since you're so busy all the time. I'd probably go crazy, that's what. Have you thought about moving here to Capsule Corps with me or are you still set on moving to America? I was really hoping that we could settle down here with family and friends. I mean, I would hate to put Goten through all this wedding stuff and then just jet off to another country with barely more than a thank you and a slice of wedding cake."   
  
Goten was shocked. Trunks was moving away? Why?   
  
He was distracted as Trunks turned him so their chests touched. A hand took an edge of the veil and he lifted it just enough to reveal Goten's lips. Goten gasped as Trunks leant down and gently kissed him, one hand wrapping around his waist as the other held the veil. Initially, he was shocked by the move, but he easily melted into the simple kiss, thinking it some dream come true. He was completely lost in the soft feel of his friend's lips and the warm feel of his body against his own. So lost that he didn't notice the veil come the rest of the way up.   
  
"Goten?" Trunks jumped back from Goten, pushing him away. Goten was still caught up in the kiss as he felt himself fall backwards. He stumbled at the strength behind Trunks' shove, falling back into the three-way mirror. The silvered glass cracked from the force of Goten's weight being propelled into it. The mirror rained a shower of silver shards as Goten fell in a heap of silver and satin at the base of the mirror. "Oh shit!" Trunks cursed, rushing forward.   
  
Goten scrambled back, cutting himself on the sharp edges of the glass. He quickly got to his feet, ignoring the crunching of glass as it embedded into his feet. Wincing, he hobbled to the door. He threw the door open and nearly flew through the designer's workshop, not caring who saw, just needing to escape.   
  
"Goten!" Trunks called, but Goten didn't stop, he just continued his panicked flight. Dashing for the front door, he barely heard the cry of surprise from the receptionist before he was out the door and in the sky, speeding away from Trunks and the dress shop as fast as he could.   
  
He flew blindly, tears of pain stinging his eyes at the cuts on his body and the stinging wound in his heart. Trunks had been so disgusted. He'd probably never talk to him again, never look at him. Their friendship was over. The way he had pushed him, he hated him. Trunks hated him. He didn't know if he could bear it. Just thinking about it made him feel heavy. It was as if he could no longer stay in the sky. Slowly he descended to the earth, looking for a safe place to land.   
  
He touched down in a small, secluded park, crying out as his torn feet touched the soft grass. Holding up the dress, he half limped and half floated to a small stream hiding under some shady trees. He pulled the dress up and sat on a rock, letting his feet slip into the cool water. He sighed in relief, but frowned as he looked at his hands. They were bleeding pretty badly, and he'd stained the gown beyond repair with his blood. It was a shame, because it was such a beautiful dress. As he watched the blood drip down and make red blossoms on the white satin, he wondered if he was perhaps cut badly enough to bleed to death. At that point, he didn't think he'd actually mind. He'd gotten to kiss Trunks, even if Trunks had thought he was somebody else, and even if Trunks hated him now, at least he had those few moments wrapped up in his arms.   
  
Idly he picked a few sliver shards out of the palms of his hands, wincing at the sting. Some were pretty deeply imbedded and lots of fresh blood welled up as he disturbed them. It got to the point where the pain of leaving them in was less than the pain of taking them out, so he simply left them there, no longer caring. He swirled his toes in the cool stream, relieved that they were going numb in the chill water. He didn't even want to think about the other pieces of glass in his feet. Leaning over, he immersed his hands in the water, watching the blood thin and wash away. He stayed slumped over, hoping that maybe the chill numbness of the water would creep up his arms and swallow him whole.   
  
His eyes were drifting shut and he felt the strange falling sensation that people have right between being sleeping and waking. He thought that he would perhaps pitch into the water and never be found, when suddenly he was pulled back.   
  
"Goten!"   
  
Goten fell back into a warm pair of arms, and his head lolled against a firm shoulder. He blinked his eyes owlishly, trying to see through a fuzzy haze. He was just able to make out a halo of violet. He made the sluggish connection between the voice and hair color. It was Trunks.   
  
"Goten! Are you all right? Please answer me." Goten sighed and let his eyes drift shut. If he didn't know better, he'd think that Trunks sounded concerned. But that wasn't possible. Trunks hated him, of course he didn't care about him. He didn't care that he was hurt, or that he was slowly loosing large amounts of blood. And since Trunks didn't care, neither did Goten.   
  
Suddenly, Goten found himself swept up into Trunks' arms. He was cradled gently against his friend's chest, as if he were made of glass. And in a way he was. If the slightest of wrong moves were made, he would shatter, perhaps completely. Startled by the action, Goten looked blearily at Trunks. Trunks held him closer. "Hang on Goten, we're going to get help."   
  
Help? Why? He didn't need help. He was supposed to die here because Trunks hated him. But if Trunks hated him so much, why was he suddenly cradled in his friends arms like the bride he was dressed as? It didn't make any sense. It didn't really matter because he could no longer keep his eyes open. Slowly his head lolled onto Trunks' shoulder as he slipped out of consciousness.   
  
~*~  
  
"Goten."   
  
Goten sighed and the haze he was nestled in stirred.   
  
"Goten."   
  
Warm breath tickled his ear and he turned his head away.   
  
"Goten wake up."   
  
A gentle hand traced down his spine and rested lightly on his hip. There was some reason he didn't want to get up, but he'd forgotten it. It probably wasn't important anyway. Yawning quietly, he blinked his eyes against the soft morning light.   
  
"Good morning sleepyhead."   
  
Goten turned towards an amused voice. Trunks was perched in a chair just next to his bed.   
  
"Hey," Goten mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked and drew his hands back, staring at the bandages in confusion. "What?"   
  
"You got cut, by the mirror, in the dress shop."   
  
Goten stared at his hands, then at Trunks. Slowly, like a nightmare breaking through the veil of consciousness, Goten remembered the past few weeks and whirlwind wedding arrangements. His face paled as he turned and buried his face in his pillow. There was no way he was going to face Trunks, not after the whole dress incident.   
  
"Goten, what's wrong?" Trunks' hand touched his shoulder.   
  
Goten drew away and dragged his sheets over his head. "Do you have to ask?"   
  
"Well, I suppose not."   
  
"I'm so sorry! I ruined the dress, you're here to kill me now right?"   
  
"Goten! It wasn't your fault it was mine! I'm the one who pushed you. It's my fault. I don't care about some stupid dress, as long as you're ok. You're worth more than all the wedding dresses in the world!"   
  
"But Trunks! The wedding is-"   
  
"Off."   
  
"What?" Goten's head popped out from his covers. He looked back at Trunks.   
  
"I said the wedding is off. It was off the moment she started telling me how incompetent you are. It was over when she told me I was too soft and I needed to fire you and half my company. Damn, I was so blind! Do you know what she was going to do? She was going to marry into the company and slowly take control and I just couldn't see that. All I saw was the face, the potential." Trunks berated himself, punching his hand into his fist and staring off, his brow wrinkled in frustration.   
  
Goten sat up and moved across the bed. He put his hand on Trunks' arm, drawing his attention. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have known."   
  
"But I should have!" Trunks insisted.   
  
"Everybody makes mistakes, nobody's perfect, no matter what we like to think."   
  
"I know." Trunks looked down. Slowly his hand moved up and took Goten's hand. His thumb started rubbing Goten's knuckles gently.   
  
Goten's eyes grew wide. "T-Trunks! What are you doing?!"   
  
"I was so blind Goten, you did so much for me and I didn't even see it. They always said that actions speak louder than words. I finally understand what they mean. All those things you did for me, so much I asked of you, you did it all and hardly complained. I...it might not have seemed like it, but I could see the misery in your eyes. I didn't know why, but then I realized, I caused it, it was me! I'm such a jerk. Can you ever forgive me?"   
  
Goten stared numbly at how gently Trunks was caressing his hand. "I...yes, but why are you..." he trailed off in confusion.   
  
"I told you, I realized what you were doing for me...that and the kiss was sweeter than any I ever received from anyone in my life. Gods Goten it's like your heart was in it, I could taste it on my lips. That's how I knew it wasn't her even when I raised the veil. It just shocked me. I really didn't mean to hurt you, to push you, to push you away. I would never on purpose." Trunks was squeezing Goten's hand tighter, his blue eyes flashing as he stared at Goten.   
  
"I'm just...I honestly don't know what to say. What are you telling me, what do you want?"   
  
Trunks eyes clouded over, like he was searching for the perfect words. He fiddled with one of the bandages on Goten's hand, fingers tracing over the skin lightly. "I guess...I guess what I'm trying to do is...Goten, will you go out with me?" Trunks' words tumbled out as he leaned forward and hastily pressed his lips against Goten's.   
  
Goten sat frozen in shock. His eyes wide and staring blankly. Trunks hastily pulled away. "I'm sorry. I just thought...I jumped to conclusions."   
  
"No!" Goten caught Trunks' hand as he tried to draw it away. "No, you're right...I do feel that way. I just, I wasn't expecting that. Don't go."   
  
"Are you sure?" Trunks looked worried.   
  
Goten tugged him over so that he sat on the bed beside him. "I'm sure. Stay. And, I will. I will go out with you...on one condition."   
  
Trunks looked over. "What's that?"   
  
"Next time you plan the wedding."   
  
Trunks stared, his mouth hanging open before a smile crept up to his eyes. With a smirk he lunged forward, pinning Goten to the bed before starting to tickle his ribs. Goten shrieked with laughter as Trunks took advantage of his weak spot. He squirmed around on the bed, trying unsuccessfully to push off Trunks' slightly larger frame. Trunks grinned as he exploited Goten's ticklish spots, enjoying the way Goten's cheeks turned pink and his eyes lit up with laughter. Unable to resist, he bent down and pressed a kiss to Goten's open lips. Goten's laugh cut off, trapped in Trunks' mouth. Trunks slid his hands behind Goten's back, holding him close as he softly kissed his friend.   
  
Goten leaned up into the kisses, kissing back gently and eagerly, still bewildered at the turn of events. He ran his bandaged hands through Trunks' hair, brushing it out of his face. Trunks smiled at him and kissed his forehead before they both settled down on the bed in a warm patch of sunlight. They spent the rest of the day exploring the new aspect of their relationship, trading soft touches that felt as natural as breathing, before the day melted into night when they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.   
  
The End!   
  
~*~  
  
Whoo, that took me a while to finish. It was all angsty and then bam, well that's good, I torture Goten too much, even if you never see the results, trust me the poor boy is traumatized. Anyway, feedback would be nice ^_^!   
  
If I remember correctly I came up with the idea for this fic while my old roommate was watching Will and Grace and Grace was trying on another woman's wedding dress, and isn't it odd that as I finish it, Grace is having her wedding? (I think, I don't watch the show, but the previews are everywhere!) Just a weird thought ^_^ 


End file.
